Over The Edge
by I shipp lizter
Summary: The Cullen women show off to their mates by putting on something sexy, but later on, something catches Esme's attention, and she ends up pained by her past. Does it drive her over the edge? Esme's POV. Post Breaking Dawn. Rensmee and Jacob included. One Shot. Read and Review. Enjoy.


Esme's POV

I held my husbands hand as we arrived on shore. It felt like forever since we had been back to the island. But this time we had brought the entire family. including Jacob, as well as Renesmee. Bella and Edward were the only other two who had been to the island before. Carlisle and Edward jumped out of the two boats we had bought. Carlisle, I, Jacob, Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper in one, an Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, in another, only because Rosalie couldn't be near Jacob, and Jacob wanted to go with Renesmee. Anyway, Carlisle and Edward dragged the boats up on shore, and then helped me out, grabbing my waist and not setting me down. When my feet touch the sand, I smiled and kissed him, then pulled him to the ground, laughing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the fresh ocean breeze. When I opened my eyes and Carlisle was leaning over me. He bent down and kissed me, not breaking it until we were standing upright. Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart, and looked shamefully at our children.

"Oh give them a break, Edward" Rosalie snapped harshly at them. The rest of our children were looking away and Bella had her hands over Renesmee's eyes. Carlisle and I put a lit space in between us. I smiled, only a little embarrassed, and everyone picked up their bags, heading inside.

I found Carlisle in the master bedroom. Our bedroom. I found it weird that the only thought occurring to me was that, I was happy my son and daughter-in-law had made love in two of the other bedrooms, because if they had done it in here, I would have never set foot in this room again. I set down my two suitcases. we barely had time to get settled in before Alice came bounding in excitedly.

"Carlisle, get your swimsuit and go down to the beach" she said, "Esme, come with me. And no questions." she told me. I reluctantly agreed and left Carlisle to change and go down to the beach. I followed Alice into the second biggest bedroom in the house. Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee were there as well.

"So what are we doing?" I asked Alice. She got a sly smirk on her face. She was up to something. She reaching into a large pink bag that had the letters 'VS' on it. She pulled out a red piece of clothing out and handed it to Renesmee.

"Go put this on" she told her, and she ran off, with the item in hand. Then she turned back to the rest of us. "A few weeks ago I had a vision" she started to say but was interrupted by all of us groaning. "Anyway, I saw that we were on the beach in these swimsuits, and we all got a little something special from our spouses while on the island, if you get where I'm going with this," she told us. We all knew what she was talking about. Alice handed each of us a piece of clothing wrapped up in pink tissue paper. Then Rensmee came bounding out in a bikini. It was the traditional style of bikini. She did look very pretty in it. She looked as if she was 16, even though she was only 6 years old. I missed the little girl who used to run around the house, but Renesmee was still a child at heart. She sassily walked over and posed.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Bella said. Rensmee sat down on the bed.

'Now we can go change!" Alice squealed, excitedly. We all walked into a different bathroom and would meet back in the bedroom. I chose the bathroom attached to the bedroom we were already in. I closed the door, and walked over to the counter by the sink. I unwrapped the package Alice had handed me. I picked it up and realised it was a dark purple bikini. My eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God" I said quietly to myself. Was she insane. I couldn't wear this. I never would wear something like this in front of my family. I slowly changed into it and stared at myself in the mirror. Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Mom, are you coming out?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"I can't" was all I could say. I turned back to the mirror. There was a knock at the door.

"Mom, can I come in?" Bella asked through the door. I opened the door slowly and fell back against the wall. I only let her in because I knew she had dealt with her self confidence before. Bella peered in and saw me. "Are you ok?" she asked, coming in and closing the door. She was wrapped in a towel.

"I just think I look weird" I said. She hugged me.

"You look perfectly fine. Beautiful in fact. It brings out your beauty." she complimented.

"Thank you" I said quietly. She handed me a towel, and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she said. I looked up at her.

"No, I'll do it," I said. She opened the door and walked out.

"Alright," she said. I followed her out, and pulled the towel off. I her everyone gasp.

"I know, I look terrible," I said, hanging my head again.

"No." Renesmee said. "You look gorgeous grandma" she said.

"Yes, you really do," Alice agreed.

"I guess I look ok," I said, turning to look at myself in the floor length mirror on the wall. I turned back after a moment. "You all look really great to" I said. Alice was in a blue bikini, similar to mine in design, but the bottoms had silver buckles on either side of the pelvis. Rosalie's was dark green. The bottoms were in a traditional bikini style but the top was a bandeau style. Bella had taken off her towel and was wearing her white bikini from her honeymoon. We all looked at each other. We did look really good.

"now what do we do?" I asked, turning to Alice. She got her smirk back on her face.

"Well lets send Renesmee of first. And we'll end up getting the mens attention. We'll blast the stereo, and walk out all sexy, But only make brief eye contact, then act like we were having fun inside before, and then let everything else fall into place." she said. We looked at each other, It seemed like a pretty cool plan. We walked to the door. And blasted 'Gangnam Style over the stereo that played outside. Renesmee ran out and Alice chasing behind her as the music started. I saw all of the men look up from their spots on the beach.

"Auntie Alice! Stop it!" Renesmee squealed playfully. Bella and Rosalie walked with a sexy strut to their step, acting as if they were talking about something important. I took a deep breath, and followed only five steps behind them. I added a little movement to my step. I suddenly felt really sexy and confident. I looked up with a small smile on my face and met the eyes of my husband. Carlisle had his head tilted slightly sideways, curiously looking at me. Alice motioned for me to come over to the group the girls were now standing in. I looked at my husband and gave him a sexy wave with my fingers, then strutted off the group.

"Follow my lead," she said only so we could hear. Then she perked up. "How's about we go swimming?" She asked, then whispered to me, "You stay on the beach with Carlisle," I nodded ok, as we walked down to the water. I stopped next to my husband, as the other wadded into the water, splashing each other. Carlisle turned to look at me, as I continued to look out on the water. His arms wrapped around my from behind, as he moved some hair from my face.

"So beautiful," he whispered in my ear and his lips came down on the right side of my neck. I inhaled deeply, and then exhaled with a quiet moan. I turn around in his arms and we locked lips. I felt his grip around me tighten ever so slightly. Our lips broke apart and he looked my in the eyes, "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded. We walked hand in hand, in silence for a few moments, until we were far enough away from the others. "You look stunning," he commented again. I smiled,

"But I can't compare to you" I said. It had to be true because in my eyes, Carlisle was perfect, and when I first came into the family, I knew I wasn't good enough to be with a man so perfect. But he proved me wrong.

"You truly are the best looking person," he said, I smiled at him, and him back at me. I knew there was no point in arguing. Carlisle would end up winning and telling me I was more beautiful. It had happened so many times before.

"This was all Alices idea," I told him, looking down at myself, "I can barely pull this off," I said, with a small but somewhat sad chuckle.

"You can so pull it off. You have a beautiful body my dear, and I dare say, pregnancy gave you wonderful curves." Carlisle commented. It was true, my hips and waist had the hourglass shape. I turned my head back to the path we were on, when a bird caught my attention. It was sitting on the ledge of what looked like a little drop. I veered off of our walking trail and approached the bird. It seemed to be injured. I heard Carlisle come up behind me, as I got closer.

"Sweetheart, that's a killdeer, its just faking it. We must have been near the nest," he said. I took a step closer and the bird flew away. My gaze shifted from where the bird had been sitting, to over the edge. My body instincts took over and I took one more step forward. I snapped back to reality and had accidentally look down. We were on the edge of a forty foot high cliff, looking over the water where the kids were playing. My mind suddenly replayed all of the memories of my human life in fast forward, right in front of me, but seemed to go at slow motion as they played through me jumping off of that cliff. My mind snapped back and I gasped as two strong arms wrapped around me, and pulled me backwards from the edge. I turned and began to sob into Carlisle's chest. He stroked my hair and held me tight, as I cried. I just stood there crying for a long time before I had eventually stopped and looked up at Carlisle. He didn't say anything, just looked at me with pained eyes. He hated to see me like this. I turned to look back at the edge. Then I turned around in his arms and stood there looking out over the edge. I had always feared cliffs and ledges ever since I jumped. It had only happened twice in my vampire life. The first time was when I had gone back to see where they had buried my baby boy, and the second time was when I had gone to a look out point with Carlisle for our 25th wedding anniversary. I planned on someday concurring that fear. I pulled my self from Carlisle's hold, and slowly walked back to the edge. I knew what I had to do. Jump. That's all it would have taken. But I couldn't bring myself to do it as I broke down again. This time Carlisle picked me up and carried me back to the house. It was beginning to get dark as we entered the house. Everyone else was still outside, as it never got cold in Rio or near Rio. Carlisle carried me to our bedroom and set me down on our bed. His arms never let go of me. He kissed me should and I closed me eyes, wishing I could just fall into a deep sleep. I sat up instead, and my husbands lips met mine. We kissed as he pushed me back down onto the bed. I felt his hands wander, but stopped him,

"What about the kids?" I asked, not wanting them to hear what would most likely be happening soon.

"I'm sure Alice saw this coming" he said, getting up and closing the door. He came back to the bed as I heard the boats start, and the motor faded into the distance. "See," he said. It bothered me that out daughter would see when we were about to make love. But I got over it. That night was probably one of the best nights of my life, as I made love, to the one I love.


End file.
